battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Face
Yellow (face) * Black (outline, eyes, mouth) |deaths = 4 |kills = 2 (plus 1 suicide) |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" (as an asset) "Puzzling Mysteries" (as an object character) |voice = Michael Huang (currently) Nate Groth Adam Katz Justin Chapman |voting icon = |hobbies = Advertising products}} Yellow Face (known as "Talker" in the files of the first season) is a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. He appeared in Battle for Dream Island advertising several items during the entire length of the season (see BFDI Commercials). Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were disqualified for being absent. He used to be on Team No-Name, but switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Zeeky Boogy Doog" after being asked by Pin to do so. He is also the second limbless character to be introduced in BFDI, the first being the Announcer. Appearance Yellow Face appears to be a poorly drawn, scribbled yellow smiley face or head. His facial details and outline are black, and his "body" is bright yellow. When talking, his mouth opens and closes on a poorly made and repetitive loop, contrary to most other contestants. When he yells or talks loud, he also grows big and usually vibrates quickly and rapidly. Changes Talker: * Yellow Face's appearance is sloppily drawn. * Yellow Face's mouth moves when he talks. * Yellow Face is not a perfect circle. Current: * Yellow Face has a thicker/darker outline. Personality Yellow Face is a very loud, eccentric, and perpetually happy contestant. He is seen as easy to persuade, as shown in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when asked to join the W.O.A.H. Bunch, he did so quickly without being forced. However, he's also greatly skilled in persuasion, as shown in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when he persuades Foldy and Bell to join his team and is complemented by Fries for his good persuasion skills, thus persuading him to join along Puffball. Official Character Guide biography Is he called Yellow Face because he's yellow? Or is it because he's always yelling? Whatever it is, Yellow Face is perpetually happy. He loves to wander off, especially when his team needs him to stay put. He also loves to promote the latest products he is selling. If someone doesn't like a product, Yellow Face becomes agitated but is determined to sell it to them anyway. Yellow Face's sworn enemy is the No More Advertisements Foundation. Did You Know?: Despite endorsing them, Yellow Face has never used the Bubble Transformer, Box of Paper Slips or Revolutionary Headphones himself. Abilities Stamina: As shown in "Get in the Van", Yellow Face is able to hop without limbs without getting tired, contrary to Pin, who struggles immensely at the task. 'Death on command: '''Yellow Face is able to die on command after Coiny tells him to die in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Coverage Appearances *Battle for Dream Island **"Puzzling Mysteries" **"Crybaby!" **"Bowling, Now with Explosions!" **"The Glistening" (cameo) **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" *Battle for Dream Island Again **"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" **"Get Digging" **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" **"Zeeky Boogy Doog" **"Get in the Van" **"No More Snow!" **"It's a Monster" **"The Long-lost Yoyle City" *IDFB **"Welcome Back" *Battle for BFDI **"Getting Teardrop to Talk" **"Lick Your Way to Freedom" **"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (does not speak) **"Today's Very Special Episode" (does not speak) **"Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) **"Four Goes Too Far" **"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (does not speak) **"Questions Answered" (does not speak) **"This Episode Is About Basketball" **"Enter the Exit" **"Get to the Top in 500 Steps" **"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" **"Return of the Rocket Ship" **"Don't Dig Straight Down" **"The Four is Lava" (does not speak) Battle for Dream Island In "Puzzling Mysteries", he is shown advertising the "Bubble Transformer", a product said to turn the purchaser into a bubble, and claiming that, according to surveys, none of the people who tried it were disappointed. However, he goes on to say that this was due to the customers popping before the vendors could contact them and that, since they didn't have personal recovery centers, they had died. In "Crybaby!", Yellow Face makes an ad about getting some money fast using a box of paper slips. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", at the end of the episode, Yellow Face advertised a headset that would only play Yellow Face's hum. It has a volume up button but no volume down button, and it can't be removed from the wearer's head due to bearing super glue. In "The Glistening", he is shown singing the two new Cake at Stake songs with his singing voice being done by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", his final BFDI advertisement, Yellow Face advertised Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, which Flower wore in "Take the Plunge: Part 1", telling the viewers to buy the product. Purple Face appeared and attempted to blacklist his product. Yellow Face then eats him. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", when the votes were being shown, it was revealed that Yellow Face, with 292 votes, didn't make it into BFDIA, meaning he would have gone back to the commercials. However, when it was said that "contestants not present would not be allowed to compete", he, along with Book and Puffball were allowed to join. He was the object to say that people would use the wheel to decide the contest. Later, he, along with everyone else, was encouraging Pin to switch to the other team. During the game of Tug of War, he, along with everyone else except for Pin, Donut, and Coiny won and he was safe from elimination. In "Get Digging", Yellow Face starts advertising presumably to sell something to kill someone, but Golf Ball interrupts him saying they don't have time for ads, and that he should be building the bowl. ''Yellow Face: Need to kill someone right away? Then buy our-'' ''Golf Ball: Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building our bowl! Later on, Fries tells him to get digging and that the ingredients are probably underground. He then isn't seen for the rest of the episode. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", during Cake at Stake, Yellow Face is one of the contestants up for elimination. He is upset when Puffball gets the most likes. When he gets his cake, he yells "Finally!" due to being the 3rd to last to receive a piece of cake. During the challenge, Yellow Face, along with all the contestants that are still playing, have to destroy all the bugs in their team's glass box. Yellow Face is the first to get poisoned by the bugs and therefore doesn't kill any bugs. Golf Ball scolds him for being poisoned and tells him to get back to work. After this, he is not any help for the rest of the episode obviously due to being dead. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Yellow Face is poisoned throughout the first half of this episode, so he is not really mentioned. Yellow Face is recovered in the new Hand Powered Recovery Center by Nickel. After being revived, he decides to recover Firey in the HPRC. Before the contest, Yellow Face is one of the two members to switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch. He is asked by Pin, who is sitting on him, and answers overly excited, and shakes Pin off while answering. Then, when Ruby is about to spin the wheel, she notes that they don't know where Dream Island is. Yellow Face responds with "So without Dream Island, we're just battling for NOTHING!?" During the contest, which is to build Dream Island, Pin says that their Dream Island should be farm-themed, Yellow Face is overjoyed at the idea. While the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch is building Dream Island, he hops off to Golf Ball's factory. When Golf Ball is explaining how her Dream Sauce will coagulate into Dream Island, Yellow Face responds with "Too long, didn't listen!" then makes an advertisement which is "For just $19.95, you can tell me, Yellow Face, how a vat can pour an island!" Golf Ball tells him to just watch it, and when Dream Island is popped up from the Dream Sauce, Yellow Face replies with a shocked "...Wow..." He, along with all of Team No-Name, dies when Bomby falls into the incinerator and explodes, once thrown by the W.O.A.H. bunch. During the end credits, after Evil Leafy sinks into Flower, Yellow Face pops up in the middle of the screen all from nowhere and yells "HELLO!" In "Get in the Van", due to Yellow Face dying from the explosion in the last episode, he did not appear for the first 3 minutes. He is brought back to life in the HPRC by Leafy and Bubble, along with all of Team No-Name and Bomby. Yellow Face, with many other contestants, dodge a knife that Pin threw at Leafy. Yellow Face, along with all of W.O.A.H. Bunch is immune from elimination. The newly-limbless Pin says that she can't catch anything without her arms, Yellow Face reassures her, saying that she'll get used to it eventually. Before the contest, Yellow Face convinces Spongy to switch to his team. This causes Golf Ball to get upset because W.O.A.H. Bunch is stealing all of their members. After Pencil, Ruby, Ice Cube, and Book break off to make their own team, Coiny is happy at this, as they are now tied for the largest team. Yellow Face is also quite happy with this. Yellow Face, along with all of Team No-Name, FreeSmart, and the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch, have to get to Yoyle Mountain. W.O.A.H. Bunch chooses to walk to Yoyle Mountain, and get far behind. In "No More Snow!", Yellow Face and the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch walk through the snow. Yellow Face randomly climbs up a tree at some point. When they are out of the snow, Nickel says "No more snow!", Yellow Face responds with a very loud yay. His team fall into the Evil Canyon, where they dangle on top of Needle until Spongy is killed. He calls Needle "Needy" and is slapped out of the Evil Canyon with everyone else. Since they had no way to save her, Yellow Face kills her with a flame thrower. They later meet up with Book and Ruby where they learn the HPRC was crushed. In "It's a Monster", Yellow Face along with the alive contestants cranked the HPHPRCC for 78 days. During the self-destruction of the HPHPRCC, Yellow Face postponed it for another 15 seconds by inserting a Postpone Token. Yellow Face ran out of the tokens and the HPHPRCC disappeared without a trace. Yellow Face hurries to recover Spongy, but Match interrupts him and said that "Most Important" people come first. With all of the team members of the W.O.A.H. Bunch recovered, they start heading towards Yoyle Mountain. Nickel informs that walking will take too long, so they decide to threaten Puffball by calling her "Puffy". Their plan failed and the W.O.A.H. Bunch got frozen by Gelatin. Because of the sunlight, Yellow Face manages to get unfrozen and starts walking by himself, but later gets stuck in the glue that was caused by the FreeSmart supervan. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Yellow Face is found by W.O.A.H. Bunch and calls to them for help. Coiny and Bomby try to pull him out like they did with Pin in No More Snow. However, they couldn't pull him out, so they decide to use the kill-recover trick on him. Coiny tells him to die, and he does. Later, he is revived by Needle, and they start to walk up the mountain. They manage to beat Team No-Name and won the challenge in second place. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Yellow Face isn't seen until the near end of the episode, where he rolls in Rocky's barf with Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Pin while they run to the LOL. At the end of the episode, when the others don't know who should be freed first from the LOL, Yellow Face advertises a product that will help you decide on the subject recently mentioned, but cuts it off mid-way, and tells the viewers to vote on which character they want to join IDFB or come back. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face can be seen collecting forks. He creates his team by asking several contestants to join him. Yellow Face and Eraser are the characters responsible for their team name, Free Food. He tells Puffball to get the basket back to X, which results in their team being safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he yells at Four to bring Foldy back. Later when Stapy broke open their jawbreaker, Yellow Face asked if Foldy was inside. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he helps his team form "The Year's Hottest Look", which gets their team first place. In "Four Goes Too Far", he advertises earmuffs designed specially to protect people from Four's screeches and other loud noises, but Four screeches him anyways. In the same episode, multiple Yellow Faces (+ 1 Purple Face) are used to demonstrate the challenge that was hosted by Donut. During the challenge, he avoids looking at Pen with the rest of his team. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", he asks Marker to play "Toss the Balls", which results in safety for his team. In "Enter the Exit", when the contestants realize that without Four, they won't get the prize, Yellow Face states that without him they're battling for nothing. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower uses Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, which causes Yellow Face to gasp in happiness, as this is something he advertised. Later, Lollipop says that the shoes were "so 8 years ago", Yellow Face responding that she doesn't know anything. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", during the challenge, Puffball randomly barfs on Yellow Face. Fries dismisses what he thinks is Puffball trying to get his attention, but Yellow Face corrects him by pointing out that it wasn't Puffball; Yellow Face's accusation reveals the supposed Puffball as Rocky, thus securing Free Food's safety in the challenge. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", he advertises a product called Fork Attractant, a product that brings forks to you when needed. Fries then interrupts him, and Yellow Face sadly asks why he can't play his ad. Marker, Bell, and Lollipop all ask Yellow Face to finish it, but Fries once again stops them. When he brings up the fact that Lollipop was selling the exact opposite of a Fork Attractant, Yellow Face puts on an angry look. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when asked by Foldy if the department store that he advertises for sells emeralds, he says that it does not but that it does sell toy emeralds. Free Food turns in the emeralds, securing their safety. He celebrates, and is not seen again. In "The Four is Lava", it's revealed that Yellow Face was killed off screen by the lava in the last episode, as he doesn't appear in the challenge, and is recovered by Four. Relationships Votes Deaths #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": Is poisoned by a bug. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #"The Long-lost Yoyle City": Dies on command. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Killed by lava off screen. Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia *A prototypical Yellow Face first appeared in "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" in the catalog where he is seen at the headers for each section. Given the context of the catalog advertising products, it is possible that this character was an early incarnation or inspiration for Yellow Face. **Another version of the prototype appears in "Barriers and Pitfalls", this time actually colored yellow, advertising an expensive gum ball. *Yellow Face wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that the viewers voted for to be in BFDIA. However, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Yellow Face has a total of 10 commercial projects. *Yellow Face originally did not receive enough votes to officially join BFDIA at first, but he soon was able to get into the competition because of the absence of Flower, Bubble, and Leafy. *Yellow Face was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in "The Glistening", and Volcanoclaw in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". *Yellow Face is always in the bottom three at Cake at Stakes. *Yellow Face is one of the three completely limbless contestants in BFDIA, along with Puffball and Pin, although Pin was limbless for a short bit. **Roboty, 8-Ball, Cloudy, Black Hole, and Bell would later join the list of limbless contestants. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants to be immune three times in a row in BFDIA, the other being Bomby. *Yellow Face is the only character in BFDI and BFDIA who has a black outline. *Although Yellow Face doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in "Get Digging". *Yellow Face's favorite screen is a rainbow shape. *He's currently one of two only contestants to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Pin simply asked him and he accepted. **He's the only newcomer to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. **He also convinced Spongy to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Yellow Face sometimes can grow to unproportional sizes, and therefore can technically be considered the 2nd tallest contestant. He can also be considered the biggest contestant, being even bigger than Spongy at times. *Yellow Face makes a variety of product advertisements. *Thus far, Yellow Face is the only limbless contestant to switch teams. *Yellow Face is one of the few characters who have eaten Fries' fries, along with Book, Rocky, Gelatin, and Lollipop. *Yellow Face is very slow to anger and is almost always happy. The only characters he's been angry at are Purple Face in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and Lollipop in "Return of the Rocket Ship". **Coincidentally, both are the color purple, the color that Yellow Face claims means one doesn't know anything. *Yellow Face seems to be able to kill himself on command, as proven by "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *He is possibly a poorly drawn smiley face or emoticon. *Yellow Face is the second character in BFDI to do commercials, the first was Blocky. *Yellow Face has never had his look changed or updated unless you count the face eating the stress gumball in the commercial in "Barriers and Pitfalls" to be Yellow Face. *The background of Yellow Face's voting icon is a possible reference to his "Revolutionary Headphones" advertisement. *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries complements Yellow Face about his skills of persuasion. This may refer to him doing commercials in BFDI because ads exist to persuade people. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants to have a color in their name, the other being Black Hole. *In "Don't Dig Straight Down", it is revealed that Yellow Face advertises for a massive department store. *Yellow Face, along with Bomby, had the lowest amount of times being put up for elimination in BFDIA, with only one. See also * Variations of Yellow Face he:פרצוף צהוב Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Limbless